Griffon Asher
Griffon Asher (グリポン エーサー, Guripon Eisaa) is a Mage hailing from a small fishing village of Bluewater Springs in the Kingdom of Fiore. Highly talented in the manipulation of fire, he specializes in both Fire Magic and Fire-Make, and wields it with near master precision. As such, he was given the nickname The Blazing Mage (メイジ燃える, Meiji Moeru). A hot-headed and tenacious fighter, Griffon is the leader of Gallant Trinity with his sister, Alice Asher, who he's very protective of, and Gekko Dunemaker, his childhood friend. Appearance At first glance, Griffon looks like nothing more than trouble. With his wild personality, he has the appearance to match it. A tall and extremely muscular young man, Griffon has the build of someone who knows how to handle himself in a fight. His hair is long and unkempt, held together by a tattered red bandana. Its color is brown, matching his eyes, and can be seen as long strands and overgrown sideburns framing his face. Griffon also has long bushy eyebrows that peek out from under the red bandana wrapped over his forehead. He's usually seen grinning or smirking, preferring to take things in a less then serious tone. The only times he ever seems to show any signs of anger is when someone pushes him or his friends too far. Griffon dresses mainly in tattered clothing resembling that of a martial artist. He wears long brown pants with freyed edges at the bottom and an orange fire-like pattern running down his right leg. They are held up by red sash tied at the waist, similar to the one wrapped around his head. His feet are covered in blue feet guards with red piping that exposes his toes and run up his legs to cover his shins. His hands are covered in white wraps that look like bandages to enhance his martial artist appearance, and a black metal ring over his left bicep. Griffon also wears a sleeveless white vest, open to expose his chest, with the sleeves torn in the same manner as his pants, and has both black and orange lining near the collar and zipper line. To show his guild allegiance, Griffon has a rather large red tribal tattoo over the left side of his torso that represents Gallant Trinity's guild mark, from the top of his left pec to the middle of abdomen. When he was younger, Griffon had slightly shorter hair though still kept it the same manner as today, and possessed a much slender, albeit, toned build. He also didn't have his large red tattoo, only acquiring it when he was much older and formed Gallant Trinity. Personality Griffon is an overzealous and hot-headed individual who yearns for adventure. Growing up in a small fishing community, he felt cooped up in such a small environment and wanted to see the world beyond the borders of his town. His entire life, he's been seen as arrogant and an overconfident individual, but still good-natured and guided by a strong sense of justice. He values the idea of fun before work, and wants to explore all of Earthland before he dies. Unfortunately, because of his brash personality, he was easily goaded into fights that led to several instances with authority figures in Bluewater Springs. Despite his ego, Griffon is known to be a righteous young man who knows the difference between right and wrong, and often acts as a "hero" to everyone around him. When he sees people provoking others or bullying them, he immediately responds to those actions, using his intimidating frame and menacing stare to quell the situation. Though he enjoys being a savior of the weak, Griffon enjoys fighting more and hopes that those who prey on smaller individuals will try to attack him. He never lets an opportunity to show off his skills pass him by and will often gloat or make fun of his opponents. As stated before, he's very confident when battling but can become increasingly angered when he begins to lose. Griffon doesn't believe in the idea of losing and would punish himself harder if that were to ever happen to him. This shows a great deal of pride in himself. Even though he becomes angered when being mocked for being weak, or if his opponent is outclassing him, Griffon is mainly upset at the fact that his strength isn't enough to protect those around him. This is the root of his insecurity and the cause of his emotional outbursts. As an orphan, the only family he has is his sister, Alice, and is fiercely protective of her. He can become quite overbearing when it comes to Alice, which often causes the two siblings to clash against one another. Even so, he remains her big brother and ever vigilante for her safety. The other person he holds a great deal of respect for is a childhood friend of his, Gekko, who's quite and shy personality is a direct contrast to Griffon. Griffon feels that by showing him the rest of the world, he hopes to break Gekko out of shell and grow into a confident man. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Magic & Abilities Griffon is a talented mage and fighter with a balanced set of skills that allow him to fight at nearly any range. With his physical abilities, he can become an incredibly deadly close range fighter, and with his Fire Magic, he can effectively attack from a distance. Combined with incredible speed, even for a man his build, he can quickly overpower his enemies with his distinct fighting style. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Griffon possesses great levels of strength that matches his muscular frame. He can easily overpower the men of his village in terms of brute force, even ones who are twice his size and weight. Griffon has been visibly seen carrying several large cargo loads over his shoulders with no visible signs of effort. With his enhanced strength, all of his physical attacks can deal great damage if they land successfully and is fully capable of smashing through sturdy objects barehanded. Enhanced Agility: Griffon has proven to be quite acrobatic and blends it seamlessly with his fighting style. This enhances his ability to dodge and maneuver around his opponents during combat, as well as leap large distances to avoid obstacles. He's also able to use his Fire Magic to increase his jumping ability by creating small thermal updrafts underneath him and propel him through the air. Combine this with his incredible flexibility, there isn't much that Griffon can't get out of and proves to be a difficult combatant to fight against. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Griffon prides himself in his fighting ability and has developed a unigue form of combat combining both punches and kicks with some form of dancing. This style allows him to move fluidly while retaining precision and power, and also enhancing his ability to dodge attacks through agility and acrobatics. His skill easily puts him on par with Royce Blixtrande and Zander Isdal, able to fight them to a draw with no clear victor, further testament to his skill in unarmed combat. When engaging in battle, Griffon is known to move in erradic patterns, making it difficult to watch his movements and anticipate his next attack. He's also known to stand on his hands and strike with his legs, and then quickly switch back to his feet to attack with hands, alternating between the two stances. This can often confuse his targets and further make it diffucult to discern his attack patterns. To match his over confidence, his style of fighting is seen as being a bit flashy at times, often using tactics that are otherwise unnecessary, such as goading an opponent, leaping through the air or purposely holding back attacks to prolong the battle. Though his fighting style isn't clearly defined due to the nature of his movements, its known the Griffon favors kicking attacks that take advantage of the length of his legs, and often combines his Fire Magic into this form. Magical Abilities Great Magical Power: Griffon boasts great levels of power, which manifests itself in the form of his favored element: fire. When exerting it, his aura turns into an orange blaze around him and tapering off just above him. Depending on his emotional state, this aura can give off such heat that its difficult for others to stand near him. If angered, his aura even has the ability to cause damage to his immediate surroundings and even dispelling certain magical attacks that are affecting him, such as binding spells. Though this requires spells to be weak for that to happen. Because his power level can fluctuate depending on his emotions, its difficult to discern what level Griffon is at, but it can be assumed that he holds tremendous magical power that places him among the higher tier mages within Fiore. Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. Griffon has always had a natural affinity towards this element, and as such, displays near master skill in it. He can combine this magic with his fighting style to enhance the damage of his attacks, as well as unleash ranged spells to make him deadly in both close and long range combat. A unique trait Griffon possesses is his preferred method of casting spells that involves using his entire body in dancelike movements. *'Brave Beat' (勇拍, Yūhaku) Combining his Fire Magic with his fighting style, Griffon will crouch low, placing both hands on the ground and spin his legs while twisting his body to complete a full horizontal circle. While doing so, he will release a thick ring of fire from his feet that spreads out to attack everything and everyone around him. The movement to this spell is rather fluid and resembles more of breakdancing when releasing it. Griffon is also known to produce multiple rings of fire by spinning on his back and continuously sweeping his legs as before. This allows him to produce these magical attacks quickly and consecutively, while keeping all of his enemies at bay. Though constantly creating these attacks can prove draining on magical power and therefore uses this method sparingly. *'Setting Sun '(晩照, Banshō) Griffon leaps into the air and spins his body while gathering a large amount of fire around one of his feet. He then sweeps his leg forward and releases a large orange fireball that explodes on contact and setting the immediate area ablaze. A spell that combines both agility and speed, Griffon is capable of releasing a second fireball by swinging his other foot as a heel thrusting kick for additional damage. As the projectiles travel, they produce trails of fire that taper off from his feet as they move. It is unknown how many he is capable of releasing in this manner but it is related to how long he can maintain his form to produce the attacks. *'Heat End' (熱了, Netsuryō) By thrusting his fist forward, Griffon is able to unleash a large stream of orange fire to completely incinerate a target. The heat is so intense that it is capable of scorching the earth black and cause the air to ripple, as well as being used to counter against other strong magical spells. Griffon can maintain the stream for an unknown period of time, but extended use can eventually prove tiring. This spell doesn't explode like his others, but instead can spread over an area once it strikes against a solid surface. *'Angry Fist' (怒っ拳, Okokken) By punching downward towards the ground, Griffon produces a large fireball that begins to roll towards a target at great speeds. While rolling, the fireball will continuously grow until its the size of a large boulder and will trample over anything in its path, leaving behind a fiery trail. **'Angry Fist: Raging Fire' (怒っ拳 • 烈火, Okokken: Rekka) A more powerful version of the Angry Fist spell. Similar to Laxus's Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist, Griffon gathers large amounts of fire around one of his fists and reels it back. Once fully charged, Griffon will punch forward and create his Magic Seal. From there, he casts a massive fist of orange fire and sends it towards his target at great speed. Not only does it do initial damage from the impact, it will also detonate in a massive explosion. And, of course, because it is a fire type spell, it will also severely burn its target in the process. Griffon also has the ability to cast a smaller and faster version of this spell by sacrificing some of its attack power in favor of more speed. Fire-Make Fire-Make Magic '(火メイクの魔法; ''Hi Meiku Mahō) a Caster Magic using the element of fire to create various objects for both offensive or defensive purposes. Similar to his skill in Fire Magic, Griffon is nearly a master in this form of Magic and able to summon his creations fairly quickly to produce multiple objects during battles in quick succession if need be, and favors creating static objects versus dynamic. He can create with wide variety, ranging from simple handheld weapons to larger and sometimes more complex forms. To aid him with his fighting style, Griffon has become an expert in molding armor and weapons to enhance his attack power and provide him with resistance to damage. To summon his spells, Griffon places a fist over his palm and then turns his palm towards a target, letting streams of fire mold and shape into whatever he wishes. From their, he wills the flames he creates in to whatever form he wishes and with incredible speed. Even though these objects are composed of flames, they can possess incredible durability, allowing Griffon to block and attack with them as if they were solid. But because holding these forms for longer periods of time require much more concentration, Griffon prefers to create things quickly to attack with and then switch to something else or back to his fighting style. Another form of his Fire-Make is to create objects to cause explosions. Since Fire is considered a highly destructive element, Griffon can mold shapes and deliver them with incredible explosive damage. These objects tend to be more for long range attacks or something that can blanket an area if Griffon finds an enemy to quick to hit with a single spell. *'''Burn (火傷, Yakedo) The Fire-Make version of the Freeze spell used in Ice-Make. It is Fire-Make's most basic spell and involves setting anything that comes into contact with him ablaze. This helps him break through Ice Magic spells in particular or damage objects and opponents if they get too close. He can effectively increase the spell's temperature by pouring more of his magical power into it and cause severe damage if targets were to remain in close proximity to him for too long. Because flames are much more dynamic than ice, Griffon can increase the temperature of his body to burning levels, often causing his skin to turn red and steam to come off of his skin, and move freely unlike Freeze that requires a mage to remain stationary when using the spell. Griffon can now fight and burn his targets he connects with his physical attacks, lending to increased damage. *'Fire-Make: Fireflies' (蛍, Hotaru) A simple spell that can still yield devastating results. Griffon places his fist on his palm and then turns it towards his target. An orange Magic Seal is formed and from there, several small yellow orbs of energy shoot out leaving streaks behind them and bombard his targets, with each orb exploding upon contact. While an individual blast may not produce much damage, the total of all orbs striking a target at once can prove quite damaging. *'Fire-Make: Spinning Top' (貝独楽, Beigoma) Griffon holds his hand forward and shapes fire into the form of a large spinning top. Once complete, it will begin to spin towards a target, zigzagging across the ground to chase them. When it makes contact, it results in a large explosion completely engulfing them in flames. Griffon is known to increase the size of the top by adding for fire to the construct, producing a proportionate increased explosion as a result. *'Fire-Make: Halberd' (薙刀, Naginata) Holding both hands to one side, Griffon creates a large halberd of fire that he can use as a handheld weapon to attack his opponents with. The halberd is strong enough to fight against other solid weapons and able to simultaneously slice, and burn, through solid surfaces. He's even able to throw the weapon like a javelin towards targets, with it exploding in a huge fireball on contact similar to the Spinning Top spell. Griffon is quite proficient in wielding this weapon, using dance-like movements similar to his fighting style to strike his opponents. **'Fire-Make: Gemini Halberd' (ジェミニ薙刀, Jemini Naginata) An enhanced version of the Halberd spell where Griffon simply produces a second halberd to dual wield in battle. While still fighting in a fluid and graceful manner, Griffon prefers to use this spell for ranged combat as he can throw them much faster than some of the other ranged spells he can produce. *'Fire-Make: Hammer' (槌, Tsuchi) Griffon creates a hammer of fire and throws it from his Magic Seal through the air towards a target to deliver explosive damage. The size of the hammer can range from small to large, with the resulting explosion varying, as well. Griffon can choose to either throw the hammer from his seal or grip the handle and swing it for additional blunt damage. *'Fire-Make: Blaze Saw' (火丸鋸, Hi Marunoko) By holding his hands over his head, Griffon creates a Magic Seal directly above him. From there, Griffon launches several large discs of fire with serrated edges towards targets capable of slicing them in half. Griffon must remain stationary when casting this spell, but has been able to cast this spell in front of him instead of holding his hands above his head. Though he's only able to cast one disc in this manner. *'Fire-Make: Gloves of Hephaestus' (ヘファイストスの軍手, Hefaisutosu no Gunte) Fire will begin to swirl around Griffon's hands and form into intricately designed plated gloves. These gloves can now be used to enhance the force of his punches and deliver explosive damage. Also, Gloves of Hephaestus provide some protection against weapons, as they are durable enough to block bladed weapons without harm. From this spell, Griffon is also able to change its form to grant additional capabilities and strengths: **'Fire-Make: Claw' (爪, Tsume) By building on the Gloves of Hephaestus, claws form and extend out from his knuckles so that Griffon is able to slice and stab his opponents. One of two spells that allows Griffon to equip blades to his gloves, Claw allows for quick swipes that blends seamlessly with Griffon's fighting style. The claws can serve for both swiping and stabbing, and can clash against other bladed weapons to offer some protection. **'Fire-Make: Heavy Knuckle' (分厚い節, Buatsui Fushi) Griffon summons fire and coats his gloves in thick plates that give the gloves an oversized appearance. These gloves now deal massive damage, as well as generating an outward explosion on contact to knock back his opponents. When striking against solid surfaces, Heavy Knuckle can shatter them and even cause stone to crumble. Though stronger, the gloves are also heavier, making them slower to swing. A secondary effect of this spell is that when Griffon punches the ground, or any other solid surface, he can unleash streams of fire to crack the floor and rush towards his targets to explode on contact. **'Fire-Make: Sledge Fist' (大槌拳, Dai Tsuchi Kobushi) Griffon is able to encase his fists in large hammers that deal tremendous blunt force damage against his opponents and knock them back. Also, these fists have the ability to stretch outward and attack from a distance, providing Griffon with a ranged attack option to surprise his opponents. **'Fire-Make: Razor Blaze' (剃刀火炎, Kamisorikaen) Griffon is able to create a long curved blade on each glove that connects at the wrist. One end of the blade sticks out past his fingers to provide Griffon with a stabbing weapon, while the blade curves outward and then curls at the opposite end. The blades are as long as his entire arms and reach out past her shoulders. The blades are sharp enough to slice cleanly through solid rock, as well as simultaneously burning them. Advanced Spells *'Fire-Make: Ballista' (バリスタ, Barisuta) Griffon is able to create a large crescent shaped bow with six cannon-like protrusions that resembles a seige weapon of sorts. From here, Griffon is capable of unleashing powerful blasts that deal heavy explosive damage. Griffon holds the Ballista from two handles located at the center of the bow and can maneuver it rather easily regardless of its size. He can hold this weapon both vertically and horizontally, allowing him the ability to attack a single target or group. While powerful, this spell requires a great deal of magical power to wield, and after prolonged use can eventually drain Griffon. This spell is also the base spell for certain upgrade spells that have different effects: **'Fire-Make: Heavy Darts' (重いダーツ, Omoi Datsu) While Ballista offers a balance of speed and power, Heavy Darts sacrifices some of the attack power for a far greater boost in speed. From the cannon-like protrusions, Griffon is able to launch fireballs in the shape of long heavy darts that deliver explosive damage when they make contact against a target. He's able to fire these in rapid succession, making it difficult for an opponent to dodge. **'Fire-Make: Counter Force' (反力, Hanryoku) A more powerful version of the Ballista spell that Griffon can only use once before being forced into a cooldown period. Griffon creates a complete circle around him with three layers of cannons that point down, middle and up. He can than fire all of them at once to strike the entire area around him. While Ballista is able to fire multiple times, Counter Force will only fire once but cover a complete 360 degrees. With the wide attack area, dodging is severly limited and the resulting damage can be utterly devastating. Griffon has stated that he yet to ever be forced to use this spell in actual combat mainly due to safety reasons. Counter Force offers a tremendous boost in attack power and range, but offers no true aiming capability. With its ability to shoot out in all directions in one simultaneous blast, anything immediately within Griffon's blast range is subject to damage, meaning allies near him are also in danger of being struck by the barrage. Stats Griffon's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of his baseline abilities. They do not reflect his full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of his level of power. His statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to his character which is Courage. Trivia *Griffon's appearance was based on an image that I found that had no source to, so unfortunately I do not know who to give credit to for it. *His fighting style and Fire Magic are heavily influenced by Avatar's Zuko and his battle with his sister.